bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Pursue Byakuya! The Confused Gotei Divisions
|image = |kanji = 白哉を追え！混乱の護廷隊 |romaji = Byakuya o oe! Konran no Gotei tai |episodenumber = 245 |chapters = None |arc = Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc |previousepisode = The long awaited... Kenpachi appears! |nextepisode = Special Mission! Rescue Captain-Commander Yamamoto! |japair = November 10, 2009 |engair = March 18, 2012 |opening = Anima Rossa |ending = Sakurabito }} is the two hundred and forty-fifth episode of the Bleach anime. As 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki and 6th Division Byakuya Kuchiki fight, 11th Division Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi chases Ashisogi Jizō before 12th Division Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi forces his Zanpakutō Spirit to self-destruct and tells others to not interfere. Muramasa takes Byakuya to see Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, who is inside of a barrier guarded by a dark-haired woman, two white-haired boys, and a cloaked figure. Summary Arriving at the crater, 6th Division Lieutenant Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki sense Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and Captain Kenpachi Zaraki fighting. Saying Byakuya's name, Rukia runs toward the battle as Renji calls out to her and states it is too dangerous out there. Meanwhile, Ichigo Kurosaki rushes forward and tells Senbonzakura to get out of his way. Saying Ichigo will not get past him, Senbonzakura raises his hand, prompting the blade petals swirling around him to surge forward. When Ichigo dodges two streams of blade petals, Senbonzakura has a third stream hurtle toward him. Dodging the stream of blade petals with Shunpo, Ichigo dodges several more before appearing in front of one. As Senbonzakura sends more streams of blades toward him, Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tenshō. ' crashes through a nearby wall.]] Slicing through the streams of blade petals, the '''Getsuga Tenshō' crashes into Senbonzakura, creating a large explosion. Landing on the ground nearby, Ichigo looks over his shoulder before running off. Elsewhere, as Byakuya prepares to fight Kenpachi, the ground begins to rumble. As Kenpachi expresses confusion, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō crashes through a nearby wall with its hidden blades outstretched before slamming into the ground between Kenpachi and Byakuya. As Kenpachi expresses shock, the dust kicked up by the impact engulfs him. Running toward Byakuya and Kenpachi, Rukia calls out to Byakuya. Grabbing her sleeve, Renji tells her to wait. Pulling her sleeve away, Rukia tells Renji to let go and states she must do what she can to stop Byakuya. Noticing something, Rukia looks ahead to see a large cloud of purple gas moving toward her and Renji. As he and Rukia express surprise, Renji tells Rukia to look out and moves in front of her to protect her from the gas. Continuing to run, Ichigo expresses surprise upon seeing Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō moving through the purple gas and wonders what it is. rushes forward.]] When Byakuya appears in front of the purple gas, Ichigo expresses surprise and calls out to him. Yelling, Senbonzakura rushes forward in a flurry of blade petals and sends a stream of blade petals at Ichigo. Leaping away as the blade petals crash into the ground where he was standing, Ichigo blocks Senbonzakura's attack in midair before clashing with him. As Ichigo blocks Senbonzakura's attack once more, a stream of blade petals crashes into him and pushes him into the purple gas. Standing up inside of the cloud of purple gas, Ichigo curses. Struggling to maintain his balance, Ichigo coughs up liquid and puts his hand over his mouth as he wonders what is happening. When Byakuya and Senbonzakura move away, Ichigo reaches out to them and tells them to wait before collapsing. Elsewhere, as 2nd Division Captain Suì-Fēng runs along the top of a wall, Suzumebachi flies behind her. Asking Suì-Fēng if her only plan is running away, Suzumebachi stabs at Suì-Fēng, who turns around and leans back as Suzumebachi zooms past her. Leaping back, Suì-Fēng flips over in midair before landing on the ground. As Suzumebachi says Suì-Fēng dodged her attack nicely, a Hōmonka appears on Suì-Fēng's shoulder. Stating Suì-Fēng decided to sacrifice her arm because she could not dodge Suzumebachi's attack, Suzumebachi says Suì-Fēng gets credit for quick thinking and states Suì-Fēng has given her more targets. As Suzumebachi asks her what she should aim for this time, Suì-Fēng notes their speed should be equal. Giggling, Suzumebachi asks Suì-Fēng if she is wondering why she cannot keep up with Suzumebachi, prompting Suì-Fēng to stand up and ask her what she said. .]] Flying around, Suzumebachi states Suì-Fēng is the fastest Shinigami in Soul Society and says they are almost perfectly equal in speed. Stating her attacks on Suì-Fēng continue to result in direct hits while Suì-Fēng's attacks on her keep missing, Suzumebachi asks Suì-Fēng what she will do now and says Suì-Fēng's fear is written all over her face. As Suì-Fēng tightens her grip on her sword, Suzumebachi states she understands why Suì-Fēng feels completely helpless. When Suì-Fēng slashes at her, Suzumebachi dodges Suì-Fēng's attack and flies back. When Suzumebachi wonders what it will take for Suì-Fēng to strike her, Suì-Fēng expresses anger. Continuing to fly around, Suzumebachi says she knows Suì-Fēng has never fought with an adversary who was so much smaller than her and states the smaller combatant always has the advantage when facing someone who is equal in speed. Saying this is common sense, Suzumebachi flies around Suì-Fēng and states Suì-Fēng's biased perception is clouding her judgement. Comparing this to Suì-Fēng's relationship with Yoruichi Shihōin, Suzumebachi says Suì-Fēng resents Yoruichi when she is not around. Stating Suì-Fēng will do anything for Yoruichi when she is around, Suzumebachi proclaims there is no middle ground with Suì-Fēng. Asking Suzumebachi what she would know about Yoruichi, Suì-Fēng slashes at her. When Suzumebachi says she knows everything, Suì-Fēng looks at her sword to see Suzumebachi sitting on the blade. Stating she was Suì-Fēng's Zanpakutō Spirit, Suzumebachi says Yoruichi is the one holding Suì-Fēng back and states she is the real problem here. When Suì-Fēng expresses surprise, Suzumebachi asks her why she has this look on her face. When Suì-Fēng slashes at her once more, Suzumebachi flies away and notes she has upset Suì-Fēng. As Suzumebachi assumes a battle stance, Suì-Fēng does the same before moving away with Shunpo. As Suzumebachi expresses surprise, Suì-Fēng attacks her. Avoiding the attack, Suzumebachi flies back as Suì-Fēng's foot touches the ground. Moving away with Shunpo once more, Suì-Fēng appears in front of Suzumebachi and slashes at her. As a giggling Suzumebachi dodges the attack and flies away, Suì-Fēng appears behind her before attacking Suzumebachi once more. As Suì-Fēng continues to move to Suzumebachi with Shunpo and attack her, Suzumebachi dodges her attacks and says Suì-Fēng cannot strike her. Flying in front of Suì-Fēng, Suzumebachi holds out her stinger and flies toward Suì-Fēng, who moves away with Shunpo. As a Hōmonka appear on Suì-Fēng's cheek, Suzumebachi laughs and states Suì-Fēng's attacks never work. Proclaiming it is time to deliver the finishing blow, Suzumebachi flies around Suì-Fēng at high speeds. As Suì-Fēng looks around, Suzumebachi asks her if she believes she can keep up with Suzumebachi. Wondering where she should make the final attack, Suzumebachi decides on a location and says it was nice knowing Suì-Fēng. As Suzumebachi's stinger hits the Hōmonka on Suì-Fēng's cheek, Suì-Fēng activates Shunkō, stopping the stinger from penetrating her skin. Expressing surprise, Suzumebachi states this cannot be. Reversing her grip on her sword, Suì-Fēng cuts Suzumebachi's stinger off. As Suzumebachi wonders how this is possible, Suì-Fēng reveals she concentrated the energy of Shunkō around the Hōmonka which Suzumebachi aimed for. stands over Ichigo.]] Stating a sword cannot penetrate this, Suì-Fēng apologizes and states she does not rely solely upon her Zanpakutō. Deactivating Shunkō, Suì-Fēng says this is the way she was trained to be at this level. As Suzumebachi curses, her stinger lands on the ground. Meanwhile, as Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō stands in the purple gas, Rukia, Renji, Ichigo, and 3rd Division Lieutenant Izuru Kira lie on the ground. Reverting to its normal form, Ashisogi Jizō tilts its head in confusion. Moving around the area, Ashisogi Jizō stands over Ichigo. As Ashisogi Jizō hits Ichigo's head, Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi laughs. As a startled Ashisogi Jizō moves behind a ruined wall, Yachiru stands next to it and states she has found it. As Yachiru proclaims it is hide-and-seek time, Ashisogi Jizō expresses irritation before moving away. Chasing Ashisogi Jizō around the area, Yachiru laughs and tells it to wait. Grabbing its wings, Yachiru proclaims she has got it and lands on the ground. As Ashisogi Jizō slides before falling over, a laughing Yachiru plays with its wings. Freeing itself, Ashisogi Jizō flies up and makes high-pitches noises. Grabbing Ashisogi Jizō by the head, Kenpachi tells it to stay out of his battle next time. As Kenpachi says Byakuya had the chance to get away from him because of Ashisogi Jizō's interference, Ashisogi Jizō extends blades from its chest. Shaking it, Kenpachi asks it how it is planning to make it up to him. Stepping forward, Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi presses a button, causing Ashisogi Jizō to self-destruct and revert to its sword form, which breaks and falls to the ground. As Kenpachi expresses confusion, Mayuri states Ashisogi Jizō is his Zanpakutō Spirit and says he will not allow Kenpachi to do whatever he pleases with it. Walking toward Kenpachi, Mayuri states it is his duty to punish Ashisogi Jizō for betraying him. As Kenpachi curses, Mayuri smiles. Elsewhere, Suì-Fēng picks up her sealed Zanpakutō and sheathes it. Panting, Suì-Fēng says she must go and begins to walk forward. When her leg buckles, Suì-Fēng begins to fall over before Yoruichi grabs her arm. Looking over her shoulder in surprise, Suì-Fēng blushes upon seeing Yoruichi. Stating Suì-Fēng appears to have been beaten up, Yoruichi holds Suì-Fēng in her arms as Suì-Fēng stares in wonder. As Yoruichi walks, Suì-Fēng says her name, prompting Yoruichi to ask her what is wrong. Meanwhile, Ichigo screams in terror and tells Mayuri to let go. As Ichigo struggles to free himself, Mayuri holds Ichigo's collar and asks Ichigo why he is protesting treatment. Saying Ichigo's body has been infused with a deadly poison, Mayuri hold up a syringe and states Ichigo will die if he is not treated immediately. When liquid squirts out of the syringe and lands on the ground, where it sizzles, a shocked Ichigo says he does not need this and states he has already heard Mayuri's treatments do not really work. When Mayuri asks him who told him such a vicious lie, Ichigo reveals Uryū Ishida told him. Saying he should have rebuilt Uryū as well, Mayuri states this would have prevented him from spreading such ridiculous rumors. As Mayuri envisions Uryū's rebuilt form, a shocked Ichigo says this means Mayuri intends to rebuild him as well. As Ichigo breaks into a coughing fit, Mayuri states Ichigo talks too much as well and says he can rebuild Ichigo without an extra charge since Mayuri is already treating him. When Mayuri states Ichigo should be grateful and attempts to insert the needle, Ichigo moves away with Shunpo and asks Mayuri if he is supposed to be thrilled about being injected with something harmful. When Mayuri says her name, 12th Division Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi restrains Ichigo. As Ichigo struggles to free himself, Nemu tells him to calm down as Mayuri tells Nemu to keep Ichigo still. Approaching, Mayuri bends down and prepares to insert the needle. Drawing Mayuri's attention, Kenpachi states he does not care what Mayuri does to Ichigo as long as Ichigo can still fight him when Mayuri is done. When Ichigo begs him to stop Mayuri, Kenpachi asks him why he should do so and says he does not care if Ichigo is turned into a machine or a fire-breathing monster as long as Kenpachi can still have fun fighting with him. As Kenpachi envisions these new forms, Ichigo calls him a jerk as Yachiru tells Ichigo to endure the treatment. When Ichigo asks Kenpachi and Yachiru why the poison is not affecting them, Yachiru states this is a good question and says they are okay because they held their breath and did not breathe in the poison. Stating this is very strange, Mayuri says this poison is supposed to enter one's body regardless of whether or not they inhale it. As Mayuri theorizes it does not work on idiots, 8th Division Captain Shunsui Kyōraku says he believes there is another reason. As a surprised Mayuri looks over his shoulder, Shunsui states he believes Kenpachi's Reiatsu repelled the poison. As Ichigo greets Shunsui and 13th Division Captain Jūshirō Ukitake, Shunsui apologizes for arriving so late. As Ukitake asks Ichigo if he is alright, 4th Division Captain Retsu Unohana thanks Mayuri for tending to everyone. When Unohana says the 4th Division will take care of the wounded now, Ichigo states he is saved, prompting Nemu to tell him to be quiet and tighten her grip on Ichigo. As Ichigo tells Nemu to let him go, Mayuri says it is not easy to treat a victim of his poison if one is not familiar with it. Stating they successfully treated 4th Division Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu and the others who were exposed to the poison during Ashisogi Jizō's attack, Unohana smiles and says they have already analyzed the poison's contents. Expressing irritation, Mayuri stands up and states this was unwarranted as he puts away the syringe. As Unohana laughs, Mayuri says he will create a poison which Unohana will be unable to analyze and treat so quickly as sparks fly between him and Unohana, who states she is looking forward to this as Ichigo wonders if they are having an argument. #31. Shakkahō.]] Sitting up, Renji asks Unohana if she said Ashisogi Jizō attacked. Confirming this, Unohana reveals '''Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō infiltrated the Seireitei before coming here. In the past, as 7th Division Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba, 10th Division Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, and 5th Division Lieutenant Momo Hinamori run around a corner, with Iba and Rangiku carrying Isane, purple gas floats past as Ashisogi Jizō follows them. Turning around, Momo fires three Hadō #31. Shakkahō at Ashisogi Jizō, who dodges the blasts. As the smoke envelops Ashisogi Jizō, Momo turns and runs after the other lieutenants. As the smoke clears, an angered Ashisogi Jizō activates its Bankai. As a centipede-like body comes out of the bottom of its body, Ashisogi Jizō grows larger as its wings fall off. As Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō hits the ground, purple gas emits from its mouth. As Momo looks back, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō rushes forward and chases the lieutenants. Cursing, Iba says Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō is catching up to them. As Momo looks back, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō slams through a building. As Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō smashes through several other building, the lieutenants walk out of a destroyed building. When Momo collapses, Rangiku calls out to her and catches Momo, who apologizes and states the poison has taken effect. As Rangiku says Momo is probably very tired, Momo states she is glad they are all safe before falling unconscious. As Iba asks her what is happening, Rangiku collapses as Isane calls out to her. As Iba realizes they have been poisoned, Isane falls unconscious. Cursing, Iba collapses as well. In the present, Unohana says Ashisogi Jizō conducted its rampage relatively close to the 4th Division Barracks and states the lives of the lieutenants are not in danger because of the 4th Division's effective treatment. When Unohana says they should be fully recovered after a week of rest, Ichigo states this is good to know as Harunobu Ogidō calls out to Unohana. Revealing Izuru was found near a collapsed building, 11th Division Ikkaku Madarame was found near the courtyard, and 11th Division 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa was found in the forest, Harunobu says they were all unconscious. Saying she understands, Unohana states she will look after the wounded here and tells the Shinigami to aid the others. As the Shinigami run off, Shunsui asks Mayuri if it was really a good idea to break Ashisogi Jizō. Holding his broken Zanpakutō in his hand, Mayuri says it was and states it was more important for him to recover Ashisogi Jizō to understand the secret behind the brainwashing of the Zanpakutō Spirits. When Ichigo asks him if he forced Ashisogi Jizō to submit earlier, Mayuri says it self-destructed and compares it to Kenpachi breaking Wabisuke. As Ichigo states this means it is lost forever, Mayuri proclaims he broke his own Zanpakutō in order to discover vital new information. As Mayuri smiles and says Ichigo asks too many questions, Ichigo asks him if he does not believe breaking his own sword in order to conduct an experiment is too big of a price to pay. When Mayuri denies this, Shunsui laughs and states it is a good thing Mayuri is on their side. Meanwhile, Ukitake kneels next to Rukia and asks her if she is okay. When Rukia apologizes for concerning Ukitake and tries to sit up, Ukitake says it is fine. turns around in surprise.]] Pushing Rukia down, Ukitake tells her to relax. When Ukitake asks her if she could not stop Byakuya, Rukia confirms this. Stating he does not understand, Ukitake wonders what Byakuya is trying to do. Elsewhere, in a cave, Byakuya walks up to Muramasa, who is looking at a pool of water. When Muramasa tells him he has done good work, Byakuya does not respond. As Muramasa turns around in surprise, a Jigokuchō flies through the air toward Muramasa. As Byakuya asks him if he is heading to the Human World, Muramasa waves the Jigokuchō away. Telling Byakuya to follow him, Muramasa walks away as Byakuya follows him. Meanwhile, Kenpachi sheathes his sword and says he will leave. When Ukitake asks him where he is going, Kenpachi states Ukitake knows where and says he is going to find Byakuya so they can finish their fight. As Yachiru pops up and proclaims it sounds like fun, Yoruichi states Kenpachi will not find Byakuya by searching blindly. As Yachiru, Shunsui, and Ukitake express surprise, Yoruichi stands next to Suì-Fēng. As Ichigo calls out to her, Ukitake notes Yoruichi is back. As Yoruichi notes the Zanpakutō Spirits have heavily damaged the area, Kenpachi asks her if she knows where he can find the Zanpakutō Spirits. Denying this, Yoruichi reveals she has discovered where the Zanpakutō Spirits are holding Captain-Commander Yamamoto. As those present express surprise, Yoruichi asks them if they wish to go. Meanwhile, as two white-haired boys, a dark-haired woman, and a cloaked figure float around a pyramidal barrier, Muramasa says it is here as Byakuya expresses surprise upon seeing Yamamoto sitting within the barrier. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book realize they have chosen the same outfit.]] In the Zanpakutō Spirits' hideout, Haineko looks through a clothes catalog for outfits which will make her look cute since she has taken Human form. As she finds something, Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto looks at the same clothes catalog in the 10th Division office and states she wants something cute. As Rangiku finds something as well, Haineko says Rangiku could never understand how cute this is as Rangiku says the same thing about Haineko. Pulling back the curtains of the dressing rooms they are in, Haineko and Rangiku state they would like to buy this outfit, only to realize they have chosen the same outfit. Fights *Kenpachi Zaraki vs. Byakuya Kuchiki (concluded) *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Senbonzakura (concluded) *Isane Kotetsu & Tetsuzaemon Iba vs. Ashisogi Jizō (concluded) *Suì-Fēng vs. Suzumebachi (concluded) *Turning Point: Rescue the Captain-Commander Characters in Order of Appearance Powers and Techniques Used Kidō used: *'Hadō #31. Techniques used: * * Shinigami techniques used: * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * * Bankai: * * * Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes